The Lost Son-The Crooked One's Rise
by dragonswoe
Summary: Seth appears on the banks of the River Lethe with no memories. He soon finds himself working for the Lord of the dead and has a choice. Fight for Olympus, his new family against the Titans and The Crooked One or help the Titans. Kronos has a secret that he has guarded since the 1st Titan War, a secret that only the Titans remember.
1. I Bathe In The River Of Oblivion

**Chapter 1 - I Bathe In the River of Memories **

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked my father. He looked away and at the dark water of the River Lethe.

"It is for the best, son." My dad replied. I nodded.

"So I'll know the basics, but not anything else?"

"Yes."

"Since we won't see each other for at least a century," I smiled at my father and hugged him, he stiffened; none of his other children had ever hugged him before. I let go and walked straight into the river, as soon as I touched the water my legs felt like jelly and I fell headfirst. From below the surface the only thing I saw of my father before the river took my memories were his eyes, staring down at me sorrowfully.

I saw my memories as they floated away down into the darkness of the river, torn out of my head. A black fortress below a red sky, and countless orange bumps on the rocky ground stretching far as the eye could see, like blisters on skin, bursting and monsters clawing their way out of them. Before my memories were gone, breaking out of the Lethe and sucked into a bottle. I saw a man looking at me with regret as I lifted out of the water. When I looked up at him, he was gone.

* * *

"My Lord." A Fury rasped as it settled on the ground.

"Alecto, I am busy." A man in a black robe replied, black eyes bore into the Fury as she approached.

"I am sorry My Lord, but it is of the utmost importance."

"What has happened?"

"The body of a boy was found on the banks of the Lethe. He is breathing, but seems to be sleeping."

"Where is he now?"

"We left him there My Lord." Alecto replied. The god nodded and stood up, shadows flocking to him, he stepped into them and disappeared.

I saw the boy as soon as I left the shadows, he was lying motionlessly on the rocky ground where hundreds of souls had been purged from the river and been reborn, as innocent as a new born mortal. He had a few bronze streaks in his jet black hair, and pale skin that only came from almost never seeing the sun. He wore black form fitting armour with gold etching on the edges; it shimmered in the almost non-existent light. My hand reached out and turned him over of its own accord. His face was handsome – Aphrodite would probably try and get him in her bed – but not too perfect. He looked to be 15 and was tall for his age, around 6ft 4". His looks were chiselled like marble. I felt a connection to him, like we were related. Out of all the gods, he looked like me the most with his pale skin, but I don't remember having another child, not after Maria. I cursed, I can't get attached, I am Hades. The God of the Underworld. But I couldn't leave him here. I sighed but picked him up and Shadow Travelled into a guest room in my Palace. I really don't know why I have them here, it's not like anyone ever visits. Persephone is up at Mount Olympus with her annoying mother and I am alone down here, with the dead. Olympus shun me, all because of my blasted youngest brother.

I looked at the kid on the bed in the room and summoned Alecto. She appeared in front of me in the shadows.

"Inform me when he wakes." I ordered before sweeping out of the room, my robe billowing behind me like wings. She nodded and retreated into the shadows.

* * *

I shot up and instinctively stretched out my right hand, I had no idea what I was doing, until a black hilt smacked into my palm. My hand closed and a black blade tinted with gold extended out of the hilt. I looked at the blade and caught a word engraved on the flat, _Katastrofí _I automatically knew what it meant, destruction. I saw a demon in the corner watching me somehow I knew what it was, _a fury_, Hades' torturers. How did I know that? I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my mind. I couldn't remember anything.

A pale man stepped into the room and inspected me. His eyes narrowed slightly when they saw my sword. "Can I see that sword?"

"Who are you?" I clutched my sword in my hand, nearly crushing the grip.

"Hades." He said and flicked his finger. My sword flew out of my grasp and into his hand. "Di immortales!" He yelled and dropped the hilt, revealing a burnt hand, "Styx!" The sword had sunk into the ground. He glared at me, I just shrugged. "Ancient Othryian Iron." He said looking at his burn.

"What?"

"Your sword, it was forged during the Titan's rule."

"Can I ask you one thing, am I in the Underworld?"

"You don't know who you are, yet you know the Underworld?"

"I guess."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"You are in the Underworld." Hades rolled his eyes. I nodded and looked at my armor, remembering how _Katastrofí_ had appeared I imagined it dissolving into shadows. My armor melted into the shadows. Underneath I was wearing black trousers, a sleeveless red V-neck t-shirt and a black hoodie. Red smoke emanated from my red shoes and made it look like I was floating on a cloud of blood.

"You could stay here, boy." Hades said.

"I don't… I mean, I could just stay on the surface world."

"Nonsense, the moment my brother senses you, you'll be sent here in a heartbeat."

"You mean I'll be dead,"

"Do you remember your name?"

"Is that a trick question?" I asked. Hades raised a greasy eyebrow.

"I'll call you Seth." He decided.

"Seth?" I asked incredulously, feeling my eyebrow creep up my forehead.

"It's a name, which is more than you have at the moment." Hades shrugged. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry." I smiled.

"The Throne room." Hades answered. I nodded and hurried after the god.

Now, I'm sure you're all thinking why is he following the god of the dead? Is he suicidal? Firstly, no I'm not suicidal… at least I think so. And secondly, I figured that since I couldn't really do anything else, like for example, taking a nice holiday around the surface world without being blasted to smithereens. And my armor had gone, I had no idea how to get it back, my sword had disappeared into the ground. I had the brilliant idea that following the god of dead zombies, ghosts and skeletons around was the least of my worries. Of course I also had the added bonus of a fury, one of Hades' personal torturers following me around. Being hit by Zeus' master bolt would have been better than what happened because of my decision.

Hades took me for a tour around the palace where skeletons kept pointing their muskets at me, well, until Hades told them to back off. The throne room was massive, a throne made of human bones sat in the middle. To the left of it sat one that was shaped like a flower, gilded with gold. _Persephone. _

"That is my wife's throne, Persephone goddess of-"

"Spring and Queen of the Underworld." I blurted.

"Yes." Hades glanced at me. I shrugged, having no idea where that came from. There was a flash of gold light in the throne room.

"Hades!" A voice yelled. "I come back to see a boy that looks nearly exactly like you, in the throne room!"

"Ah, Persephone, we were just talking about you." Hades turned; I smiled and looked at Persephone.

"You can't keep it in your pants for one minute!"

"He's not-"

"Do not give me that lie! We've just had a war!"

"He is not my son!" Hades roared.

"Then who is he, I know of no other god with skin as pale as that and black eyes!"

"I don't know, and neither does he!"

"How doesn't he know who he is?"

"If it helps, Hades named me Seth." I interrupted the two gods, probably not my smartest idea. Persephone waved her hand and I turned into a plant.

"That's better." She smiled.

"Persephone!"

"Yes dear?"

"Turn him back."

"Well, since I can't turn the god of the dead into a plant, I'll do it to his son."

I imagined Hades as a dandelion sitting on his throne made out of human bones.

"I swear on the river Styx he is not my son." Hades sighed.

"That changes it." Persephone smiled, she waved her hand and I reappeared as a human.

"Do you change every kid you come across into a dandelion?"

"Only my husband and his spawn."

"You turn the fearsome god of the dead into a plant?" I smiled.

"Whenever I find one of his children." Persephone nodded.

"How many have you found?"

"Oh, only, a few dozen."

"Only?"

"Compared to his brothers, he keeps it in his pants."

"And you've turned him into a plant for every one?"

"Of course! One time I turned him into a stinging nettle and planted him on Oly-"

"I don't think Seth wants to know where I have been planted." Hades interrupted

"Why is a mortal in the Underworld?"

"Alecto found him on the banks of the Lethe." Hades explained as he sat on his throne.

"I'm going to assume he was dipped?"

"He is in the room!" I shouted. They ignored me.

"Why else would he be there unconscious?"

"You never said he was unconscious."

"Why else would he be on the bank?"

"Why else would he be in the room?" I said sarcastically.

"What will we do with him?" Persephone asked studying me. I squirmed under her look.

"I could help out here."

"He could help me with the rogue spirits."

"So he'll stay here then?" Persephone finished. I coughed and the two deities turned to me in surprise.

"You know it is rude to talk about someone while they're in the room, right?"

"Sorry. I forgot you were there, Seth." Hades sighed.

"I know, I could tell."

"As we just said, you could stay down here and find the souls that have escaped the Underworld."

"So, stay down here, alive or go to the surface for less than 6 hours and be forcibly sent here?"

"Yes."

"I'll stay here." I decided.

"Good. Your room will be the one you woke up in. You do remember the way?" Hades checked. I nodded.

"Seth, be careful when doing your jobs, my father doesn't ask questions." Persephone said, concerned. I thanked her and left the throne room.

"It would be easier to shadow travel." A voice called after me.

"How?"

"Feel the shadows around you and imagine a portal connecting the shadows to your destination." Hades replied, "Seth, when you want to start. There is a soul in San Francisco that has escaped." I tried shadow travelling and found myself in my room. It was like I had done it before.

* * *

**Tell me if I should continue this story, this chapter is a prologue in a way.**

**If you want me to continue this story please could you vote on my poll? It is on my profile.**

_****__Katastrofí_-Destruction


	2. I Banish A Soul

**chapter 2 - I Banish A Soul**

* * *

I ran across the rooftops in San Francisco as I narrowed in on the escaped soul. I was on my first mission for Hades. It was night and the moon was full, which meant Artemis was happy. I made no noise as I leaped the gap between two houses, landing solidly on two feet and taking off again. There were no clouds in the sky so Zeus was happy. I reached the edge of the houses and looked down. Somehow I could sense the spirit below me somewhere. My clothes I had changed into a black cloak so nothing could see me in the night. My face was covered by shadows. I willed my bow to come out of the shadows and grasped it. There was a golden string attached to the wood which Hades had identified as Tartarus Willow, apparently the only type of tree to grow in Tartarus. Designs of the elements were engraved into the wood, an inscription read, '_aió̱nios_', _Eternal_.

I drew back the string and a Stygian Iron arrow appeared set in the rest. I breathed in and aimed as I breathed out I released the bow string. The arrow hit the spirits shoulder. Dropping the bow I grabbed the edge of the roof and climbed down.

The mortal's body was pale as the arrow sucked the life out of him. I waited until he was almost dead before I took the Stygian arrow out and followed the instructions Hades had given me.

I placed my hand on his forehead and murmured, "Egó̱, o Seth sýrei éxo̱ apó ti̱n psychí̱ anapáv̱etai mésa sas kai na exorísei to sti̱n aíthousa tou thrónou tou Ádi̱ , o Theós to̱n Nekró̱n."A black smoke came out of his mouth and into the ground. Acting quickly I drew out any fragments of the arrow left in the small wound and watched as it closed up at the release of the soul. I vanished into the shadows before he could wake up.

Hades was sitting on his throne at his godly height of 17ft, the spirit I had sent here cowering in front of him. Alecto flitted over to Hades and he whispered to her. Two seconds later she was flying off with the ghost in her talons.

"You work quickly." Hades commented.

"It was easy. He wasn't very well disguised amongst the mortals." I shrugged.

"I have another job for you and if you can finish it by the weeks end, you can come with me to the mortal's world."

"Of course Hades." I bowed.

"Half a dozen souls have escaped from Elysium. They were demigods so will know how to defend themselves."

"Their parents are?"

"Casualties from the war, that happened 2 years ago." Hades sighed, "One of Athena, Hephaestus, Ares and Apollo, one of Hermes the last of my youngest brother." I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Where are they hiding out?"

"New York."

"Isn't that where Olympus is?" I asked surprised.

"They chose a place near their parents."

"But Zeus-"

"You have a lot of power, much more than a 15 year old child. I doubt he'll be able to harm you." Hades calmly explained. I thought for a moment.

"All right, but I'll go tomorrow. Today I will train." I decided. Hades nodded and waved his hand. I took the hint and dissolved into shadows, reappearing in Elysium. Ghosts stared at me as I walked into the Ancient Greek section.

"Does anyone know where I can find the heroes of old?" I yelled into the midst. Most stared at me like I was a venomous snake slowly edging my way towards them.

"daímonas!" A woman yelled from the safety of her door.

"foniás!" I tried to approach them but they backed away.

"dolofónos!" I man cried, all the ghosts ran into houses lining the path. Doors were slammed shut and locked. Within seconds the street was cleared of any living thing. I frowned as I reached a forest, my bow formed out of the shadows and I took a step forward.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I turned and saw a little boy looking at me, his eyes like miniature suns they were shining with a harsh light. "That is where Hades stocks monsters to keep heroes entertained."

"Good, maybe I could get them to train me in the art of swordsmanship." I smiled.

"They only train mortals if they deem them worthy." The kid warned.

"I better get going then, thank you…"

"fo̱s." He bowed. I nodded and stepped into the woods, looking back and rubbing my eyes, the boy was gone. Shaking my head I headed further into the forest.

Keeping to the shadows I climbed up a tree and listened, paws were pattering on the forest floor around the base of the tree, _hellhound. _Before it could react an arrow was through its head. I swing from tree as I searched the forest, shooting a hellhound whenever I saw one.

"Tha échete ti̱n ef̱kairía na sas ef̱chi̱thó̱ émeine sta astéria, agóri psária!" A voice yelled from a clearing a few dozen metres away.

"Skáse kefáli tou aéra!" Someone was running towards the tree I was in. Slinging my bow across my back and jumping from tree to tree I swung into the clearing to see a teenager with sea-green eyes and black hair. He drew a sword and watched me as my bow melted into the shadows.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, I could tell he was a son of Poseidon.

"Seth." I replied.

"Why have you disturbed us?"

"I wish to train and I was told by a citizen that you could train me."

"I will ask Orion and Perseus when they get back. We will decide if you are worthy." He nodded. _Orion and Perseus, that means he must be Theseus._

"Of course Theseus." I bowed to the hero. He shook his head.

"No need to bow." Theseus smiled, "ORION! PERSEUS! COME BACK HERE!" There was a crash a hundred metres out.

"OW! Perseus!" Orion yelled.

"Do they always do this?" I asked Theseus.

"Usually worse." He laughed. Orion ran into the clearing, he had sea-green eyes like Theseus but his hair was lighter, he carried a bow on his back and a hunting knife at his waist. Perseus had clear blue eyes and blonde hair, at his waist he carried an adamantine sword. "What did you do to him this time?" Theseus asked.

"What is he doing here?" Perseus seemed to not hear the question.

"He wishes for us to train him." Theseus replied, "Do you think we should?"

"What do you want us to train you in, and why?" Perseus inspected me.

"Close combat, I recently woke up from the Lethe having no idea how to wield a sword, archery came to me quickly and I will need to be able to fight close combat if I want to survive up on the surface." I explained.

"I say no. He doesn't even have a sword or armour; it will be useless if he doesn't have anything to train with." Orion spoke up; he was still at the edge of the clearing far away from Theseus and Perseus.

"Do you have a weapon and armour?" Perseus asked, looking at me critically. I nodded and willed my armour to form round me shadows formed across my body, cool touches slithered around as the black armour stretched to cover me. A sheath formed at my waist and in it rested _Katastrofí_. Perseus whistled, "That is nice armour. Can I see your blade?" I hesitated as I remembered how it had burnt Hades. But drew it out and handed it hilt first to the son of Zeus. He grasped it and made a few practice swings. "Well balanced, strong and fast." He mused, "It is a great weapon for agile fighters." My left hand shot out to the side, palm facing the ground and another blade shot into it. Eyes wide I inspected it, a sliver of gold that looked like a piece of string was down the middle. The blade was completely black except for the string and read 'Veltió̱ste' _Enhance._ It was curved slightly, a Katana.

"I say we train him, by his weapons it is obvious he has used them before, it should not take long for him to fight like he was before." Perseus voted giving me my sword back. I sheathed them both in sheathes that had appeared on either side of my waist.

"He has the makings of a warrior. I agree." Theseus smiled.

I don't, if we train him other heroes will come and we will have to train them!" Orion nearly shouted his face was red. Perseus scowled at him.

"Shut it fengári psária." Theseus sighed.

"Every day come here as soon as you wake, then we will train for as long as possible." Perseus ordered. I nodded and thanked them before bringing my cloak out of the shadows, putting away my blades and armour and formed fitting - leather armour. I drew my bow and ran into the shadows to hunt hellhounds. As soon as I exited the clearing there was a low growl and something flew out of the shadows at me, an arrow went through its mouth. A pile of golden dust was left on the ground; I smiled and stalked through the shadows. A shape knocked me over from behind, a knife formed in the shadows and I cut wildly behind me, severing a claw from a paw. The hellhound yelped and jumped back off me, darting onto my feet I charged forward, dagger raised and dodged the head coming at me. As I passed it I slashed to the left and felt the dagger stick in something. There was a final howl as the hellhound was sent to Tartarus. I jogged back to the claw and picked it up, a piece of string hung out of a hole I put it round my neck and melted into the shadows, travelling back to the throne room.

"Are they training you?" Hades asked, he was sitting on his throne. Persephone was beside him on hers.

"Yes. Though Orion is a vlákas." I cursed.

"If he was not in the stars, he would be in The Fields of Punishment for what he did." Hades smiled.

"Can you tell me where exactly the escaped souls are?"

"Search around the base of the Empire State Building." Hades nodded. I thanked him and wandered through the palace to my room.

* * *

_aió̱nios-Eternal_

_Egó̱, o Seth sýrei éxo̱ apó ti̱n psychí̱ anapáv̱etai mésa sas kai na exorísei to sti̱n aíthousa tou thrónou tou Ádi̱ , o Theós to̱n Nekró̱n-I, Seth draw out the soul resting inside you and banish it to the throne room of Hades, God of the Dead _

_daímonas-Demon_

_foniás-Killer_

_dolofónos-Assassin_

_Tha échete ti̱n ef̱kairía na sas ef̱chi̱thó̱ émeine sta astéria, agóri psária-You are going to wish you stayed in the stars, fish boy_

_Skáse kefáli tou aéra-Shut up air head_

_fengári psária-Moon fish_

_Veltió̱ste-Enhance_

_vlákas-Moron_

_fo̱s-**Work it out yourself, if I tell you you'll be a step closer to working out his father.**_

**Another chapter, I'm quite proud of myself, that was my fastest update yet...**

**Anyway, question for the chapter, Where in the timeline of Percy Jackson does this story start?**


	3. I Fight For My Life

**Chapter 3 - I Fight For My Life**

* * *

The day was bright and the sun straight above, it was a completely cloudless day. The Empire State building loomed above me as I entered a – supposedly - empty warehouse. I kept to the shadows along the wall as the souls came closer. Entering the centre of the warehouse I searched for the demigods. The sound of metal on metal struck up through a side door, following the noise I viewed the room for anything that could help in a fight as I formed my bow. Hephaestus's kid was in the corner hammering away at a sword on an anvil, Apollo's kid was nowhere to be seen, their air head was leaning on a pillar on the far side of the room, fingering a spear he held loosely in his left hand. Hermes' kid was looking at a table with Athena's spawn. Ares's kid was sitting on a chair in the corner, hidden in the shadows. I smiled and aimed at the easiest one, Hephaestus's kid. He toppled over his makeshift anvil and his hammer clattered to the ground. The demigods shot up as Hermes's child went down, a black arrow in his shoulder. I shifted in the shadows and tried to get a shot at the child of Ares I heard the faint sound of a bow string being drawn back and rolled to the side, into open view, a gold arrow imbedded itself where my head had been only a millisecond before.

I rose into a crouch and shot Ares's kid as he charged me with a sword. I managed to get his arm but he kept coming, I rolled again and dropped my bow, summoning my swords. _Veltió̱ste_ and _Katastrofí̱_ touched my palms, my grip closed around the hilts and I rose, holding them out in front of me. Ares's spawn swung at me as he turned and I hurriedly parried with my right blade, my katana cut into his leg and he fell on one knee, I was about to plunge my weapon into him when I rolled to the side as my instincts took over, a blast of blue lightening smashed into the wall, it crumbled into dust.

"Styx!" I cursed, turning to block a dagger descending onto my back. An arrow caught me in the shoulder, I smashed the flat of my katana into the face of Athena's son, he went cross-eyed and fell. That left Apollo's son, Ares's and the son of Zeus. I quickly scanned the rafters for the son of Apollo and saw a black shadow holding a bow, aimed at me I dived to the ground and the arrow passed harmlessly overhead. I heard a grunt above me and rolled as a sword smashed into the ground; I growled and swept my katana at his leg, tripping him up. I stabbed his back with my Ancient Othryian Iron sword. I heard a yell and looked up to get hit by a lightning bolt; I flew into the wall, destroying it. I landed heavily on my back in the middle on the street. Mortals stopped and looked at me, my smoking clothing and started screaming. I rolled my eyes at them. The strange thing was, I felt like I was on a sugar rush and sprinted back into the building. The son of Zeus's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. His mouth was open but nothing came out. His eyes glinted and he ran at me wielding his spear, the tip crackled with electricity before he stopped the current, knowing nothing would happen to me that was good for him. I smirked and smashed away the spear with _Katastrofí̱_, wincing when the arrow in my shoulder scrapped the bone. The son of Zeus took advantage of my distraction and swung the butt of his spear round to crack into my stomach; I doubled over and cursed, releasing a groan. He laughed at my pain, I felt adrenaline rush through my body and swung my right leg out, catching him by surprise, in under a second I had him on the floor, me kneeling on him with my katana at his throat. His eyes widened before he smirked, his eyes flickered to something behind me. Too late I realised, a strong arm grabbed my throat from behind and I felt a dagger prick the skin. I scowled and thought rapidly, before I heard a voice in the rafters shout down in a language I didn't know, though something whispered in my mind that it was German.

I grabbed the demigod's arm and swung them round over me, they crashed on their back on top of the son of Zeus. I was looking at the son of Athena. I felt a sharp pain in my right eye and reached up to touch it, my hand came away bloody. Red blood dropped from my fingers onto the floor, it shimmered golden when the light caught it. My expression turned steely and I gripped my katana in the other hand, holding it up to where it reflected the light, the golden string inside it shimmering, before I shifted it into an ice pick grip and stabbed the two demigods through their chests. I turned to the son of Apollo, my vision starting to become blurry… I faintly heard thunder rumbling above I raised my right hand, blood still dripping off it creating a red pool on the floor and pointed it in the general direction of Apollo's son. The shadows shifted and thickened, pushing the son of Apollo, his body made a sickening crunch as it smashed into the ground. I could barely see as I stumbled toward the bodies and spoke the required words, their souls retreated back to the underworld. I could clearly hear the thunder as I fell, the arrow in my right shoulder tunnelling into the bone. Zeus wasn't happy that his son had been killed, through a hole in the rafters I could see a storm swirling, centring itself above the warehouse. Lightening flickered and increased in intensity.

"_Lord Hades, please._" I spoke to the shadows and prayed in my mind. The shadows around me rushed across the floor and shielded me as the roof exploded, for better or for worse, I was shadow travelled away.

* * *

**Next chapter I will start at the beginning of the Titan's Curse and this story will start to move forward.**

**Who do you think Seth's father is?**


	4. I Punch A Goddess

**I meant to have this up earlier, so sorry. Next chapter! **

**I am looking for a Beta for this story, pm me if you are interested.**

* * *

******I Punch A Goddess**

**TIME SKIP – 60 YEARS (2007)**

I sighed as I formed my armour round me, Hades said to come to his throne room immediately. He had never been the same since Maria Di Angelo died and he sent his children to that stupid Casino in Las Vegas. I fingered my right eye as I had gotten into the habit of doing it when I was nervous. Hades rarely ever called me to his throne room for years, so I had lots of free time to train with Perseus and Theseus, Orion was a stuck up brat and only ever came to insult us. My right eye, after that day never healed so I was left blind, one of my eyes black, the other now had a white stripe down the middle. I'd taken to wearing a cloak _everywhere_ I went to hide my injury. Now, I was known around the Underworld for my work, to my delight a soul hadn't escaped in years. My hellhound tooth hung around my neck; I'd asked the dead children of Hephaestus to make it change into a dagger when I pulled it off. My two swords rested in their sheaths at my waist, my bow and quiver on my back. I travel travelled into the throne room to see Hades sitting on his throne brooding. That's all he does. When he saw me he smiled, I was instantly suspicious.

"Ah, good, you're here." I snorted, "I have a mission for you." Hades smiled.

"Finally!" I sighed.

"My children, Nico and Bianca," Hades started, "camp half-blood has sent out a quest to bring them back with them. You must bring them here. Do not let that wretched camp get hold of them."

"Who is going?"

"The son of Poseidon and the daughters of Zeus and Athena."

"Should be easy." I laughed, "Monsters?"

"There will be at least one, be careful. I couldn't stand it if any of you died." Hades murmured. Over the years Hades had taken to me, it was obvious.

"When am I never?" I laughed, "No words." Hades, eyebrow had started rising. It was a well-known fact that on quests Hades gave me I was reckless and have almost died countless times over the years. Hades looked at me and I sighed before stepping into his throne, the shadows taking me where I wanted.

I could sense the aura of my half-siblings. 20 years after I showed up here, Hades and Persephone un-officially adopted me. The half-bloods and Satyr were inside, I scowled and approached the military school, Westover Hall and immediately saw the monster. He was a manticore. I could see completely through the mist, like a clear-sighted mortal Hades had said. I hadn't and still don't like that description, mortals are weak-minded, easily bought and violent; I honestly hoped that I wasn't like them. None of my memories were coming back; it was almost like someone had stolen them right out of my mind. The manticore growled under his breath as I approached, I was wearing a black hoodie to hide my face as I'd taken to doing so no-one could see my right eye; it was enchanted so that shadows covered every inch of my face. To my amusement I recognised the manticore, it was my old friend who I'd run into in the 1980's, Thorn. I snapped my fingers and manipulated the mist as the woman stood in my way.

"Sorry I'm late ma'am, I am Seth Foniás, a student here." I said smoothly, flipping my hood down as I manipulated the mist to make my right eye completely black.

"Next time get here earlier, Foniás." The teacher said stepping out of the way. I saluted the two 'teachers' as I wandered down to the gym. I pulled my hood up and stayed in the shadows, trying to locate the two children of Hades. The half-bloods and Satyr were easy to find, they stuck out like a sore thumb. Occasional glances were thrown towards the bleachers. I smiled and made my way over there, as I passed the Satyr he stiffened and whispered a few words to the daughter of Zeus who he was dancing with. I scowled and hurried towards the bleachers. There was no one there. I cursed and threw all caution out the window, straightening up I yelled, "Thorn! Get back here!" I charged into the doors and smashed them down, using the aura of Nico I narrowed in on the manticore. Outside there was a black helicopter approaching. I summoned my swords, the familiar grips in my hands.

"Leave them Thorn." I ordered.

"Who are you?" He asked, speaking in a French accent. I flipped my hood back and released the mist around my face. His eyes widened and he growled, sending a volley of spikes at me. I smiled and waved my hand; the air condensed around the thorns and sent them flying back at him. I'd found out after a few years I had the powers of the big three, they were very useful. Thorn flinched as I made a thorn bury itself into his chest. I advanced on the manticore with my two swords. "I've killed you once already; do you really want me to kill you again?" I smiled, "Hey, little brother. How have you been?"

"W-what?" Nico asked with eyes wide. Thorn turned his attention to Nico and Bianca when he spoke; he started changing into his true form.

"He's a manticore!" A voice yelled off to the side, I glanced over there and saw the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. I snarled and leapt at him, dropping my swords, I knocked him over as he released another volley of spikes, and they just missed my siblings.

"No one harms my family!" I growled at him as I punched him.

"Who are you? What _is_ that?" Bianca asked.

"A manticore? Cool, he's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!" Nico gasped. I was distracted as they spoke and Thorn pushed me off him with his paws. He pounced on me and clawed at my stomach; I flinched then looked past him and smiled.

"For Zeus!" Thalia charged him from behind, Aegis out and spear crackling. Thorn turned and smashed away her spear, growling when the electricity coursed through his body. Thalia's spear was sent flying across to the edge of the cliff.

"Yield!" Thorn ordered, "You have no chance." To back up his point there was a blaze of light as a spotlight turned onto us. I could sense dozens of people moving in the wood. I smiled and stood up.

"Heed your own advice Thorn, unless you want to die." I stated, Thorn growled and lunged at me, I stood still… as a silver arrow shot out of the trees and dug itself into his shoulder.

"No, impossible, it cannot-" He growled as another arrow hit him in the chest. "Curse you!" He shot spikes into the forest, only to have them intercepted by as many arrows. Thorn pulled the arrows out of him. Jackson tried to attack but was easily beaten. A dozen girls came out of the forest and I sighed, my time in the background of the gods has ended.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried with relief.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" A hunter with a silver circlet stepped forward; I somehow knew she was called Zoe.

"This isn't fair! Direct interference is against the ancient laws!" Thorn whined.

"Not so, the hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Permission granted Zoe." Another girl stepped forward, she had auburn hair and silver, glowing eyes, power came off her in waves, Artemis.

"If I cannot have both of them, I'll have one!" Thorn growled and lunged toward Bianca. He turned toward the cliff face, Bianca in his claws.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"Bianca!" Nico yelled. He turned to me, but I was already running. I was grabbed from behind; I turned and punched whoever it was. I caught a glint of silver, _oh, great. I just punched a goddess in the face, _and leapt off the cliff after them.

My arms were by my sides as I fell, the cliff face inches from my face. I could see the manticore as he approached a shadow and knew he was going to shadow travel away.

"I swear on the river Styx, I will find you Bianca and make sure you, Thorn suffer for what you have done." I yelled at him, thunder rumbled above as the oath was sworn. The manticore entered the shadows and disappeared. I fell through them, into the water at the bottom. I had waited for this to happen for years, and when it finally had, I messed up. I sighed and willed the water to propel me up to the surface, when I reached a shadow I travelled to where Nico was. Immediately bows were pointed at me, I plucked one that was shot at me out of the air and twirled it in my fingers.

"Artemis." I said, "Sorry, for punching you in the face." I smiled slightly and waved my hand; shadows moved towards her and healed her face. I turned towards Nico, as I approached the half-bloods blocked me from him. I sighed and pushed Jackson out of the way, crouching down in front of Nico.

"Bianca?" He asked his voice a whisper. I dry swallowed.

"Gone. I'm sorry, little brother. I couldn't reach her in time." I murmured, "I will find her, though I promise." Nico looked up at me, black eyes staring into mine.

"Brother?" He asked.

"Yes. Do you know who your parents are, Nico?" I smiled.

"No. Who are they?" He looked hopeful.

"I promise I'll take you to your dad. Though, your mum is dead. Your Uncle killed her." I sighed.

"What?" Nico asked his voice was small. I held out my hand and he took it.

"First, we are going to have a little chat with man-hater's over there." I jerked my free hand at the Hunters.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked, getting in my way.

"Your adopted cousin," I smiled, "and Perseus's." Thalia's eyes widened and she moved out of the way. I led Nico over to Artemis and bowed my head, slightly.

"Show respect, boy." Zoe snapped from the side. I sighed.

"Shut up Nightshade." She looked taken aback. I smirked.

"Lady Artemis."

"Why did you come here today?" She asked harshly.

"Nico and Bianca's father sent me here to get them. Once he finds out that you stopped me saving his daughter, you won't be safe anywhere." I smiled.

"Who is there father?" Her voice was curious.

"You're oldest Uncle." I chuckled.

"Hades." She muttered. I laughed.

"Correct." Her face paled before her eyes turned steely, my face hardened, "Nico is not going to Olympus. Air head will kill him."

"Hades broke the oath; Nico must be taken to Olympus." She ordered. I pulled Nico behind me.

"He is going nowhere near that place! I will go, but not Nico." I said then turned round to my little brother, "I am going to shadow travel you to the Underworld's throne room. Tell Hades I am going to Olympus, okay?" I explained quietly. Nico nodded, I smiled quickly and waved my hand shadows enveloped him and he was gone. I straightened up and looked at Artemis. She looked mad.

"Zoe, set up camp I am going to Olympus." Artemis ordered.

"My lady, when will you return?" Zoe asked.

"I will return when we decide what to do with the boy." Artemis replied. I felt anger bubble up inside of me but squashed it down. "Take my hand, I will teleport us to the council room." I shook my head.

"I will meet you there." I stepped into the shadows.

Olympus was the opposite of The Underworld, everything in the underworld was black and bronze, on Olympus it was silver and white. I exited the shadows as Artemis flashed in; she sat on her throne whilst I was left to stand in the middle of the 'U'. Waiting there I started to get bored and fixed my eyes on the hearth, a girl was tending to the flames, Hestia. I wandered over and stood by the fire.

"Lady Hestia." I bowed my head in respect.

"The Hearth runs strongly in you." She replied, eyes still watching the fire, she looked up at me, a slight smile forming, "Sit with me, Seth." I sat.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. There was something familiar about Hestia, different to the rest of the gods in the room.

"I am the immortal that understands Hades the most, except from Persephone." Hestia shifted slightly and turned her attention to the hearth for a moment, "The years in our father's stomach were actually quite nice, we understood each other then and still do, it drew us together, Demeter didn't try to undermine my brother whenever they talked. When Poseidon joined us we were like a family. Hera changed that, even then as a baby she tried to take leadership. Hades trusts me; we are in the same situation. Lying in the shadows of the gods, in the background, forgotten." I nodded; I knew Hades didn't have the respect he deserved after living with him for years. I looked up and whilst she had been speaking most of the gods had flashed into the room. "Go, sit by Demeter. With Tyche you could leave this room alive." I swallowed nervously and jogged over to Demeter's throne, hoping none of the gods and goddesses would stop me. I could feel eyes staring at my back as I stopped in front of Demeter.

"Did you get them?" She asked quickly.

"Nico is fine, the manticore got away with Bianca. If Artemis hadn't stopped me, she could be with her father at the moment. Can I come up?"

"Of course! Don't worry Seth; my arrogant brother won't kill you." Demeter smiled, I thanked her and used the shadows to help me up, landing on the back of her chair I hung my legs off the edge. Most of the immortals in the room were eyeing me with surprise.

Poseidon was smiling at me, "This meeting will be fun." He laughed. Thunder rumbled and a lightning bolt hit Zeus's throne, when the light cleared King Airhead himself sat on the throne.

"The council of the Olympians will now begin."

* * *

**And** **now I can move the plot along... a few things will be like canon but others, for example... a certain daughter of Hades' death... will differ. Stay tuned for the next chapter in Ten days.**

**Question for the chapter: What is the order of Kronos' children from oldest to youngest?**


	5. I Crash The Council Of The Gods

**I'm sorry its up late I had two tests this week and then someone left my class on Friday**

**anyway, here it is**

* * *

**I Meet The Olympians**

"_This meeting will be fun." Poseidon laughed. Thunder rumbled and a lightning bolt hit Zeus's throne, when it was gone King Airhead himself sat on the throne._

"_The council of the Olympians will now begin." _

Zeus started ranting about the mortals and their domains, inviting the other Olympians to say any complaints. The ideas Ares alone cam come up to punish mortals were interesting, including riding his Harley into the most monuments as he could. Demeter refrained from contributing. The many ways Athena could find to insult Poseidon were, amusing.

Eventually, after an hour of complaining about mortals and the various gods' realms Zeus asked Artemis about her mission.

"Why don't you ask him?" Artemis pointed at me. Zeus' head snapped round and he finally saw me on Demeter's throne.

"Why is there a mortal in my throne room?" He yelled his face quickly turning red.

"Immortal." I scowled, nearly every being that called me mortal is dead, and I didn't think the gods would like me at all if I killed their King.

"It doesn't matter. This is a private affair between the Olympian gods, you are not welcome here." Zeus sniffed.

"If it is supposed to be a private affair you should make certain that it is one! Anyone, mortal or not could walk in here." I growled. Zeus opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Poseidon.

"I believe you did want to know what happened with the Hunters, or did you not?" His eyes shone slightly, "I know I want to know what happened." I thanked Poseidon and started speaking.

Once I had finished the gods – and goddesses - were thinking, Athena was in shock, Poseidon was smiling slightly, Apollo looking ready to shoot me through the head for punching Artemis, said goddess was looking at me with an unreadable expression and Zeus was leaning on his throne stroking his master bolt like a puppy.

"Who claims the kid?" Zeus thundered. I growled quietly at being called a kid and was tempted to stalk up to the god and give him a godly sized punch.

"I do brother." I voice said out of the shadows, I smiled and turned to see Hades walk out of a shadow in the corner of the room, Persephone hanging onto his right arm and one scared demigod behind them. The throne room was completely quiet, apart from Apollo tapping his foot on the floor along to music he was listening to on an iPod.

"Lord Hades. Good to see you." I bowed.

"I expected you to come with your brother. Not me having to come and get you." Hades glared at me.

"Sorry Hades." I smiled.

"What are you doing here? You are not allowed in the Throne room, or for that matter, Olympus!"

"I do not answer to you, brother. You have made it quite clear that I am not an Olympian god." Hades drawled. Zeus gripped his master bolt and raised it above his head to throw it.

"Enough!" Poseidon gripped his trident, white showing on his knuckles, "Calm yourselves brothers. It is foolish arguing whilst we are supposed to be working together."

"_You see Seth. The gods are foolish, arrogant; they cannot stop fighting amongst themselves in a war."_ A voice murmured in my mind. I tensed for a second before relaxing.

"Fish face is right. We must stop fighting, at least until the war is over." Athena interrupted. Poseidon opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Zeus.

"You broke the oath!"

"Father! Hades is the only one of you three that kept it. Seth we adopted and Nico was born before you swore the oath." Persephone snapped. Zeus's face coloured, steadily turning purple.

"I thought I told you to kill him!"

"You think I would willingly kill my own son!" Hades asked incredulously, "Would you do the same? I did not break the oath. You and Poseidon did."

"They will turn against us!" Zeus yelled. The Olympians were watching the two sons of Kronos like a tennis match.

"I swear on the River Styx I shall serve the eldest son of Kronos until death." Thunder rumbled above the throne room. Hades' face paled. The Olympians leaned back in their seats of power and watched me warily.

"They must go to Camp Half-Blood." Zeus commanded.

"I must first train my son to bring honour to the House of Hades." Hades growled.

"I will train him my Lord." I volunteered. Hades looked irritated at my sign of respect but nodded.

"Go." Zeus waved his hand, "The children must be in camp by this weeks end." That gave me four days to train Nico. It wasn't long enough. I opened my mouth to argue but Hades shook his head slightly at me. I settled for scowling instead. Hades stepped into the shadows and disappeared, Persephone by his side. I placed my hand on Nico's shoulder and shadows travelled us away, but not before cheerfully giving Zeus the finger.

In the throne room Hades was muttering under his breath, Persephone watching him pace in front of his throne.

"Thanks for coming Hades." I thanked. Hades glanced at me and nodded. "Don't worry… father," Hades' head shot up, "I'll find Bianca and kill that manticore like I should have in the 1980's." Hades started cursing Artemis in fury.

"Until Bianca is safe the Hunters will not be able to go in the shadows! Seth, can I ask that you protect Nico in Camp?"

"What? They are stuck up brats!" I groaned.

"I can't lose Nico like Bianca. And think about it! You will be able to attack them in defence as much as you want."

"Fine. Little brother I will get you fitted out for armour then take you to meet my old trainers." I said, not really wanting Nico to be able to swear fluently in Greek. The armoury was through a door at the back of the throne room where invaders would find it difficult to reach. The dead children of Hephaestus bowed to me as I entered, heading straight to the mannequins that had suits of armour on. There were two suits that had been enchanted for kids of Hades. I gestured for Nico to try one. He reached for the one on right. It was Stygian Iron (obviously) and black with bronze and gold trimmings. The helmet was shaped in the likeness of a skull. Spikes were on the shoulder pads and gauntlets.

"Is this mine?" Nico asked with wide eyes.

"Of course! Only the best for the children of Hades." I chuckled. He grinned and ran his hand along the breastplate. "Try it on." Nico eagerly nodded and started carefully lifting the armour and putting it on. As I had requested it shrunk to fit him perfectly. I stood back and inspected him. He looked like he was born into the armour. I summoned my own armour, the gold catching the light. Over the years I only ever changed the shape of my helm into a drakon's head. It was the only connection to my old life. Nico was staring at my armour when he saw my helmet he flinched. I smirked before gripping his shoulder and shadow travelling us into Elysium. Perseus, Orion and Theseus were waiting in the clearing we used to train. I growled when I saw Orion fiddling with a bow.

"He just came Seth and wouldn't take no for an answer." Theseus frowned. I sighed and decided to ignore the hunter.

"Perseus, Theseus meet Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

* * *

**Now to answer reviews**

**7thseven - Partly right, the first chapter was 2 years after World War 2 and thanks. **

**7thseven - When did I say his dad was Kronos?**

**Gaius Germanicus - thank you. I love making fun of Zeus, with his arrogant attitude its way to easy. Not to mention there is thunder that comes from below...**


End file.
